happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 12: Digging Love)
Chapter 12:Digging Love Digger and Cuffyn walked side to side as they formed up,Gylfie and Sylvana infront of them. "You know what to do?It is just like what Analysis told us,We have to believe."The two approached the females smiling."Gylfie,Sylvana...if you guys are not busy for a bit,we want to present a song to you." "Um sure Digger,how us what you got." (Digger)You may think that what I'm feeling Is a little strange But Sylvana, I believe the world can change (Cuffyn)Someday I know that they will see You were meant to be with me (Digger)It doesn't matter if they laugh Or criticize They've never felt what I feel When I look in your eyes It doesn't matter if they're glowing yellow It doesn't matter if you want me bad (Cuffyn)Call me crazy Gylfie, but It don't matter at all... (It don't really matter at all) You may be a owl, but I can't help but fall... (Digger)I'm in love with the owl Who wants to cuddle me I fell in love with a Burrow So beautifully She's everything I ever wanted or adored I can't help the fact that she's a ryb I'm in love with the owl Who wants to cuddle me She slays all day With her secret recipe She makes me feel like everyday is a party (Cuffyn)Gylfie... You're a little yella, but you're pretty to the ta-talons Made just right, oh what a sight, gimme that face Get a little cray-cray Oh lordy, here she comes Creepin' down the tree You can't miss her Cuz she's seventeen centimeters tall (Digger)Sylvana... What I gotta do to get a little Lovin' from you? Before I kick the bucket, I gotta have a taste of that Milkberry She's made of feathers but she warms my heart Even if she wants to tear me apart, oh (Cuffyn)Call me crazy Gylfie, but I don't think you're a threat... (Why you gotta pull my wings off?) Why do we always want what We can never get? Oh, I just want a little burrow... (Digger)I'm in love with the owl Who wants to cuddle me I fell in love with a Burrow So beautifully She's everything I ever wanted or adored I can't help the fact that she's a burrowing I'm in love with a owl Who wants to cuddle me (A pretty owl) She slays all day (A beautifully burrowing owl) With her secret recipe "Wait, stop the beat. "It's a female burrowing owl And she wants to cuddle me? Eh, I'm okay with that." (Cuffyn)I'm in love with a owl Who wants to cuddle me I fell in love with a Elf So beautifully (I'm so in love with that elf owl) She's everything I ever wanted or adored (She's so good to me, she's got them wings for days) I'm in love with a owl Who wants to cuddle me (Those feathers do it for me) She slays all day With her secret recipe (Even though, technically, they ain't even feathers, she's just made of skin) (Oh, but I still want her so bad) (Digger)I'm in love with the owl Who wants to cuddle me (Woo!) I fell in love with the owl So beautifully (The sweet love of all) She's everything I ever wanted or adored (The tastiest love of all) I'm in love with a owl Who wants to cuddle me She slays all day With her secret recipe (Yeah, yeah, yea-a-a-ah) Both Sylvana and Gylfie only laughed and giggled,"Your funny,Guys..."Both of them blushed to the two males."You know Digger,that song was very sweet." "Thanks Sylvana." "Gylfie,I just wanted to say that your the most beautiful owl I seen ever since I came to the Ga'hoole tree."Gylfie giggled even more."Digger,I just want to say that that I think your funny. Twilight approached from above,"Guys,hate to break it but Soren needs you now...we are going back." ---- Four Barracudas and Six Spitfires rolled off the deck of the Illustrious,into the air. Four Avengers and Two Hellcats in a similar matter from the Independence. "Alright they are in the air,now what do you suppose they now lad?" "Tell them to follow us once we are..." "Your not going alone guys."Soren,Digger,Gylfie,Twilight and his brothers hovered above."If Mumble and the others are in trouble,We are going to help get them back."Pelli,Doc Finebeak also hovered above."If your going to search for them,we are coming too." "Alright that is fine...Lets go." ---- Erik and everyone else waited hours for both Connor and Alissa to return."What in the Glaux is taking them?" "Be patient Lyze...They are probably planning out something."Everyone went silent as stepping echoed from the enterance. They could see two snowy owls and a whiskered screech,unfortunately with tarn and a few guards." It seems like you will be getting cellmates now,treat them well." As the two snowys were pushed into the cells holding the four Whisker Screeches. The remaining owl was pushed into the cell holding Jenny."One of the snowy owls cried out,"Let us out!"The four whiskered screeches were silent as they heard the voice."Thora?" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers